Enquêtes et Révélations  Part II
by Sakurache
Summary: 9 - Suite. Alors qu'Amy aidé par Castiel est sur les traces de son passé, Dean et Sam s'associent temporairement avec Ruby pour protéger Anna, une ange déchue. Amy voit sa relation avec Dean se compliquait d'avantage quand quelqu'un prend de l'importance.


**Enquêtes et révèlations(Part 2) **

Alors qu'Amy était pelotonnée contre le corps chaud de Dean, elle se mit à rêver. Elle était dans une sorte de cabane abandonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être vraiment dans cette cabane, la sensation de rêve n'était plus présente. Curieuse, elle se mit à observer les murs et le reste d'un peu plus près quand une présence se fit sentir. Elle se retourna légèrement crispée et sursauta en voyant Castiel devant elle.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet.

- Ce doit être cet endroit. Des miracles comme ça, c'est trop gros même pour toi !

- Très drôle.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Sam est parti.

- Quoi ?

- Ruby est venue le chercher. Il va utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Ce n'est plus mon problème.

- Je croyais pourtant qu'on était d'accord. Je peux renvoyer ton petit ami en enfer dès que l'envie m'en prend.

- Alors ça va être comme ça entre nous ? Tu vas me menacer de renvoyer Dean à chaque fois que je vais te dire non ?

Castiel soupira, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour lui. Mais il reprit du même ton neutre qui le caractérisait.

- Oublie ça. Je te laisse un quart d'heure d'avance. Ensuite, j'investirai le rêve de Dean pour le lui dire. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant, je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis.

A ces mots et comme à son habitude, Castiel disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. Sur le sol, un mot sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse du lieu où Sam et Ruby se trouvaient à l'heure actuelle. Amy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle jeta un œil à Dean qui dormait toujours et à sa montre. Elle était encore vraiment indécise.

Sam et Ruby se trouvaient dans une sorte d'entrepôt désinfecté. Un démon, attaché à une chaise, se trouvait en face d'eux, prisonnier d'un cercle anti-évasion de démons tracé sur le sol.

- Où est Lilith ? demanda Sam, agressif.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais, ricana le démon.

Sam allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas dans leur dos. Amy entra et regarda Ruby d'un air dégoûté puis se tourna vers Sam.

- Amy ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sam ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus t'en mêler.

- Ton frère est de retour, c'est différent maintenant ! Tu dois arrêter avant qu'il ne le découvre.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas déjà dit ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas le blesser ! Tu dois stopper ça !

- Je suis désolé Amy…

Sam se retourna vers le démon et commença à tendre la main et à se concentrer pour faire sortir la créature du corps du pauvre humain qu'il possédait.

- Non Sam !

Amy s'approcha voulant l'empêcher mais Ruby se précipita sur elle.

- Laisse-le faire !

- Lâche-moi pétasse !

Amy donna un coup de pied bien senti à Ruby qui la tenait fermement. La démone recula légèrement mais se reprit et l'attrapa de nouveau, la serrant fort. Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans la figure et tenta de la calmer. Mais Amy ne voulait pas en rester là, elle donna un coup de tête à Ruby qui la lâcha cette fois. La jeune chasseuse se retourna pour empêcher Sam de finir ce qu'il faisait mais Ruby la rattrapa de nouveau par les bras.

- ça suffit !

Dean venait d'enter. Il venait d'assister à tout ce qui venait de se passer. En entendant sa voix, les deux filles se stoppèrent net. Sam s'arrêta également. Le démon était retourné en enfer et l'humain respirait encore. Il se retourna alors légèrement. Amy sortit de l'étreinte de Ruby et essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée. Tous regardaient Dean, attendant qu'il parle le premier.

- Alors Castiel avait raison. Tu savais.

Amy baissa la tête sachant très bien que cette remarque lui était adressée. Elle serra les dents. Castiel. Il lui avait cracher le morceau ce sale…Bien sûr, Dean leur en avait parler à Sam et à elle mais il était dur pour la jeune femme de faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Amy stoppa ses pensées quand Dean reprit :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Dean ! Je ne voulais pas te…

- Blesser ? la coupa-t-il.

Amy leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère contre elle mais plutôt déçu. Et c'était bien pire.

- Je t'en prie ! Je pensais pouvoir régler ça.

- Apparemment pas ! Alors c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes séparés après ma mort ? demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Amy et Sam.

- Oui, finit par répondre ce dernier.

- Sam, comment as-tu pu…

- Dean ! ça marche ! Je veux dire, j'ai sauvé plus de vies que durant toutes nos chasses réunies !

- Mais tu as le couteau !

- Le couteau tue !

- C'est pas vrai…Tu n'es plus humain Sam !

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Ta gueule Ruby ! s'écria Dean alors que Ruby voulait défendre son petit protégé. C'est entre Sam, Amy et moi. Tu n'as rien à faire là, même si tu es aussi responsable. Mais toi, je savais déjà que t'étais une salope. Dégage sinon…

- Sinon quoi, hein ?

- Ruby.

Sam la stoppa et lui indiqua le pauvre humain déboussolé qui gisait toujours sur sa chaise.

- Emmène-le à l'hôpital, okay ?

- Okay Sam.

Ruby prit le gars et sortit de l'entrepôt, lançant des regards noirs à Dean tout comme à Amy.

Dean attendit qu'elle sorte puis sans lever les yeux dit :

- Venez. On a un job à terminer.

Ils sortirent de l'entrepôt à leur tour sans un mot. Approchant de l'Impala et de la Mustang, Dean se tourna finalement vers eux.

- J'ai appelé Bobby en venant ici pour notre affaire. Il est vrai que certains démons se planquent en sous-sol mais il n'y a qu'une créature à sa connaissance capable de faire ce genre de trou.

- Ah oui ?

- Ça s'appelle un Tutoya. C'est vieux comme le monde. Les Indiens l'appelaient le « destructeur venant de la terre ». Durant un mois avant l'hiver, il capture un jeune par jour pour faire sa réserve. Je précise qu'il n'a pas besoin de les garder vivants. D'après Bobby, le seul moyen de lui mettre la main dessus c'est d'aller le choper directement dans son repère en sous-sol.

- Comment on le tue ?

- On le fait cramer.

De retour chez Amy, la petite bande préparait les affaires dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour détruire le Tutoya pendant qu'en même temps Dean leur racontait ce qu'il avait découvert sur ses parents et ses grands-parents maternels après que Castiel l'ait envoyé dans le passé.

- Tu veux dire que Mary était un chasseur avant d'épouser John ? C'est hallucinant ! dit Amy.

- Ouais. Le pire c'est que c'est pour Papa qu'elle a fait ce pacte avec le démon aux yeux jaunes. Mais évidemment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il viendrait chercher dix ans plus tard.

- Ou ce qu'il viendrait donner, corrigea Sam.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre avant que Dean explose.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas utiliser ces pouvoirs Sammy ! Ils sont démoniaques !

- Mais…

- Je sais, tu sauves des vies. Oublie ce que je pense deux minutes. Castiel a été très clair. Sois je t'empêche de les utiliser soit les anges s'en chargeront. Et ils ne plaisantent pas, tu peux me croire.

- Encore Castiel…marmonna Amy pour elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Non rien. Je disais juste que je savais que ça tournerait mal. Je t'avais prévenu Sam !

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais…Ruby. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Et j'étais tellement déboussolé que je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Amy et Dean échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme allait parler mais Dean la coupa :

- Bon. On règle son compte à ce truc et tu nous raconteras ça ensuite Sammy.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- A Arlington, chez Adam. Sa mère n'est pas rentrée, c'est là où on sera le plus tranquille.

Une fois dans l'Impala, Amy se sentit bien seule. Elle était heureuse certes de remonter dans cette voiture mais l'ambiance n'y était pas. Dean agissait presque comme si de rien n'était. Et si il avait plus ou moins pardonner sa conduite à Sam, elle ne savait pas si cela allait être aussi simple pour elle. Elle avait trahi sa confiance, elle en était consciente mais ils s'aimaient. Ne formaient-ils par l'amour véritable ? Bref, il fallait qu'elle reste patiente. Accoudée contre la vitre, Amy regardait le paysage d'un air vague. Sam décida de prendre discrètement sa défense.

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

- Ne lui en veux pas.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur mais ne dit rien.

- Elle ne voulait que te protéger. J'aurai sûrement dû l'écouter mais…Elle n'y est pour rien, j'ai pris seul ma décision.

- Elle m'a menti.

- Vraiment ? Ni elle ni moi ne t'as dit ce qui nous avait séparer. Mais tu ne l'as pas demandé non plus !

- Je sais pas Sam…ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

- Tu viens de la retrouver, tu veux vraiment la perdre à nouveau ? Comme au Colorado ? Comme chez Bobby ?

Sa remarque fit mouche. Dean soupira en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'arrière. Sam comprit que le sujet était clos mais que cette petite conversation allait faire du chemin dans la tête de son frangin.

- Et voilà…

Dean se gara. L'endroit était toujours aussi étrange. Comme si le ciel ne serait plus jamais bleu dans le coin. Ils prirent leur matériel et s'approchèrent du trou qui semblait s'être quelque peu affaissé depuis leur dernier passage.

- Bon comment on descend ? demanda Amy.

- J'avais oublié que c'était si profond, s'étonna Dean.

- Lâche ta lampe, conseilla Sam.

Dean obéit et à la surprise générale, la lampe ne tomba qu'à environ deux mètres de haut.

- C'est bizarre…

- Ouais. Allons-y.

Dean et Sam descendirent les premiers en s'agrippant comme ils le pouvaient aux parois terreuses du trou. Amy les suivit à son tour. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise là-dedans, même une fois les pieds sur le sol. Un tunnel s'enfonçait sous la ville d'un seul coté. Dean avança en tête, la lampe en avant. Toujours d'après Bobby, la créature était très craintive au sujet de la lumière. Amy était derrière lui et Sam ferma la marche. Le tunnel continuait sur des kilomètres et aucune embouchure ou bifurcation n'était visible. Soudain, Dean remarqua des traces de sang et des bouts de cadavres disséminés sur les parois de cet étrange tunnel. D'un coup de torche, il montra ses trouvailles aux deux autres. Amy avala difficilement sa salive, écœurée et rapprocha son lance-flamme maison de son corps. Elle sentait qu'ils approchaient de la tanière du monstre.

La petite bande déboucha sur une sorte de caverne souterraine beaucoup plus large que le tunnel. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée pour observer l'endroit. Plusieurs autres tunnels partaient de cette « pièce ». Dans un coin, il y avait un amoncellement de cadavres. Amy détourna les yeux devant ce spectacle et remarqua alors un corps intact dans un autre coin. Elle le reconnut aussitôt et se précipita.

- Parker !

Elle s'agenouilla près de son camarade et tata son pouls. Dean et Sam étaient entrés et attendaient le verdict. Amy releva la tête vers eux en souriant.

- Il est vivant !

Sam, à moitié soulagé seulement, se tourna vers son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend.

Amy resta près de Parker au cas où il se réveillerait. Pendant une heure environ, il ne se passa rien. Sam faisait le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'on ne savait quoi et Dean patientait péniblement. Amy, assis près de son camarade, réfléchissait. Comment Castiel avait pu lui faire ça ? D'accord, elle se doutait qu'il finirait par dire à Dean ce que faisait Sam mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui dirait carrément qu'elle savait. Elle pensait qu'il l'apprendrait sur le tas…Elle soupira. C'est sûr que ça n'aurait pas changer grand-chose mais elle croyait que…Elle était déboussolée. Une drôle de relation s'était installée entre elle et cet ange, une relation ambiguë, plus encore que celle entre Castiel et Dean. Pourquoi d'ailleurs pensait-elle autant à cet ange de malheur ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge devant elle pour attirer son attention. Elle leva les yeux sur Dean qui s'accroupissait devant elle.

- ça va ?

- Heu…oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- Je comprend. Ça fait beaucoup en deux jours, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, c'est sûr, ria Amy.

- Ecoute…Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

- Oh tu sais, j'ai l'habitude. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais…On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de grand-chose pas vrai ?

- C'est sûr, répondit Dean en souriant.

- Tout ça c'est…bizarre. Peut-être qu'on devrait prendre notre temps pour…disons se retrouver. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je suis d'accord. Ouais, ça me parait bien.

Dean et Amy échangèrent un sourire et un regard empli de tendresse avant de se lever brusquement. Sam près d'un tunnel leur intima l'ordre de se taire. Un bruit étrange de raclement parvenait d'un des tunnels. Dean alla récupérer son lance-flammes et s'approcha de Sam. Amy prit le sien également et resta près de Parker. La créature entra. Elle ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à une bête à la surprise générale. Seulement, elle grognait et ses membres étaient comme atrophiés. Il traînait le corps inerte d'une jeune femme.

- Christy !

- Merde.

Le Tutoya se tourna vers Sam et Dean, lâcha sa proie et se précipita sur eux. Sam recula d'un pas pendant que Dean se faisait agrippé par le monstre. Amy se précipita sur Christy et la traîna jusqu'à Parker.

- Dean, pousse-toi !

- Facile à dire !

La créature avait beaucoup de force et Sam ne pouvait rien faire tant que Dean et elle étaient si proches. Dean finit par envoyer valser le Tutoya contre un mur et Sam réagit tout de suite. Les flammes touchèrent la créature et celle-ci s'enflamma tellement que les Winchester durent détourner le regard. Une fois la chaleur et la lumière envolées, il n'en restait plus rien.

- Bien joué Dean ! dit Sammy.

- Merci.

Amy se tourna vers Christy qui se réveillait.

- Christy ! ça va ?

- Oui, je crois…C'est…Parker ?

- Oui mais ne t'en fais pas, il est vivant. Tout est fini.

- Vraiment ? Et cette horrible…chose !

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Christy se releva et les deux garçons portèrent Parker jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as du abusé de la Vodka Parker…

Tous se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

Ce soir-là, après avoir ramené Christy et Parker chez eux, Sam avait raconté à Amy et à Dean les quatre mois qu'il avait passer avec Ruby et comment elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Dean avait semble-t-il revu son jugement sur la démone mais c'était loin d'être le cas d'Amy. Après leur discussion dans la caverne, Dean avait choisi de ne pas dormir avec la jeune femme. Sam dormait lui sur le canapé pendant que son aîné, assis sur une chaise, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Amy, elle, s'était endormie très vite. Elle se sentait bien dans les draps et avait succombé aux bras de Morphée. Elle se retrouva de nouveau en train de rêver. Mais cette fois le lieu lui semblait vaguement familier. Une maison à étages. Elle se trouvait dans la salle à manger où une femme assise à une grande table écrivait ce qui semblait être une lettre. Amy s'approcha pour lire par-dessus son épaule mais un homme descendit bruyamment les escaliers. Amy paniqua un instant mais se rendit compte que personne ne pouvait la voir. L'homme interpella la femme en lui disant :

- ça y est, Amy dort.

Amy ? La femme s'arrêta d'écrire, plia la feuille de papier et la mit dans une enveloppe. L'homme s'approcha et l'embrassa sur les cheveux avant de demander :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Je dois…Il faut que j'aille faire une course, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Oui, c'est important.

- Ok chérie. A tout à l'heure alors.

- Je t'aime.

La jeune femme se leva et embrassa fougueusement son mari.

- Moi aussi ma puce. Dépêche-toi d'accord ?

- Oui.

L'homme s'installa dans le salon devant la télé pendant que la femme se rendait au vestibule. Elle prit son manteau mais avant de l'enfiler, elle s'approcha du mur de briques en face du porte-manteau. Amy la suivit et l'observa. Elle décela une des briques et y plaça la lettre. Intriguée, Amy la regarda faire et la suivit à l'extérieur. Au lieu de prendre la rue, elle s'enfonça dans les ombres du jardin. Amy regarda autour d'elle, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà été à cet endroit. Elle se précipita à la poursuite de cette femme qui lui semblait familière. Soudain, elle se stoppa et parla à quelqu'un caché dans l'ombre qu'Amy ne voyait pas.

- Il arrive n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait dû avoir sa réponse car elle se détendit. La forme dans l'ombre disparut mais une autre s'approcha. A la lumière du réverbère de la rue, Amy n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Frank Meyer, le vampire.

- Maman…chuchota-t-elle.

Elle venait de comprendre que c'était ses parents qu'elle avait eu devant les yeux. Bouleversée, elle ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi sa mère attendait là, calmement que Meyer vienne la tuer. Elle s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux pour voir le visage de sa mère. Elle aussi pleurait à chaudes larmes. Frank s'approchait lentement.

- Je suis prête, lui dit-elle calmement.

Au moment où Frank s'apprêtait à la mordre, elle regarda le ciel et chuchota :

- Amy, je t'aime…

- Maman ! s'écria la jeune femme en se réveillant en sursaut.

Dès qu'elle eut repris conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle se mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte et sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Je suis désolé…

Elle releva la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux en entendant cette voix qu'elle commençait à connaître.

- C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ce rêve ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est temps que tu te rappelles ton passé.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai vu ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ?

- Pour ça tu vas devoir te rendre à Lawrence et la retrouver.

- Très bien, je…

La voix de Ruby se fit entendre dans l'autre pièce interrompant leur conversation. Castiel disparut et Amy se précipita hors de son lit pour voir ce qui se passait. Dean et Sam étaient debout dans la pièce principale de l'appartement et l'écoutait. Amy s'approcha et fit de même, sans commentaire.

- J'ai une info, ça vous intéressera peut-être.

- On t'écoute Ruby, dit Sam.

- Il y a cette fille, Anna. Apparemment elle sait pas mal de choses sur les démons, les anges et vous. Evidemment, les démons ont ordre de mettre la main dessus et ça ne m'étonnerai pas que le Ciel veuille la même chose.

- Elle est si importante que ça ?

- J'en sais rien mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous feriez mieux de la retrouver avant eux.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent. Les yeux baissés, Amy parla la première.

- Non.

- Quoi ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers elle.

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois aller à Lawrence.

- Au Kansas ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je dois retourner sur la trace de ma famille. Je dois le faire seule mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais cette fois et tu seras belle et bien vivant.

Dean hésita mais finit par accepter. Il avait renoncer à lui prendre la tête quand il s'agissait de son histoire de famille, se souvenant trop bien comment ça avait mal tourné chez Bobby quatre mois plus tôt.

- D'accord. Sam, Ruby et moi on s'en occupe. Tu nous rejoindras quand tu pourras.

- Ok.

- Il faut qu'on parte maintenant, affirma Ruby.

Sam attrapa son sac et passa le sien à Dean. Ce dernier prit Amy dans ses bras et la serra fort.

- Prend soin de toi d'accord ?

- Promis. Mais c'est surtout à vous de faire attention.

- T'inquiète.

Il la lâcha doucement et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de sortir avec Ruby. Sam hésita mais finit par la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé…Pour tout…

- Ça va Sam. On se retrouve bientôt.

- Ouais.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit à son tour. Amy resta un instant les bras ballants puis alla préparer son sac. Le voyage dans son passé allait être difficile.

Amy approchait de Lawrence après une journée environ d'arrêt essence, pipi, et de nationales aussi barbantes les unes que les autres. Mais à l'approche de sa ville natale, l'appréhension grandissait en elle. Il y avait un peu plus d'un an, elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir vécu dans cette ville et les souvenirs qu'elle pourrait faire revenir à la surface angoissaient la jeune femme. Elle soupira bruyamment. Après à peine une journée, sa vie avait de nouveau basculer. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour renoncer à cette vie après la mort de Dean. Mais son retour changeait la donne. Etait-elle toujours prête à les suivre et à chasser les démons maintenant ? Après tout, quand elle les avait rencontré à Prescott, elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait, libre comme l'air ! Cependant aujourd'hui…Elle avait construit de nouvelles choses à Washington : ses amis, ses études, son boulot…Une autre vie…Pourtant, revivre avec les Winchester étaient assez excitants et puis elle les aimait, elle ne pourrait jamais les laisser dans la mouise. Mais de là à repartir avec eux…Cette pensée était stupide et Amy ria d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas les Winchester qui l'avait fait repartir sur les routes, c'était son propre passé. Comment refuser dans ces cas-là. Finalement, elle avait laissé son appartement à Christy pour un temps indéterminé. La pauvre avait été bouleversée par la mort d'Adam et avait voulu changer. Changer d'appartement, faire un break dans ses études, etc. Elle avait même été très compréhensive quand Amy lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait durant trois ans avant d'arriver dans la Capitale. Elle avait même promis à Amy de garder son appartement jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Mais la chasseuse doutait de pouvoir y revenir un jour. Car après avoir découvert ce que sa mère tenait tant à lui dire, que fera-t-elle ? Au fond, Amy le savait très bien. Elle retrouvera les frères et repartira sur les routes avec eux. Si ils voulaient toujours d'elle bien sûr. Alors qu'elle approchait finalement de la ville, elle sursauta en jetant un coup d'œil à coté d'elle. Castiel était assis sur le siège passager regardant nerveusement devant lui.

- Tu ne t'annonces jamais ?

- Désolé mais le temps presse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une autre mission m'attend.

- Alors tu me laisses en plan ?

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Trouve cette lettre. Ensuite, nous verrons.

- Bien. Puisque monsieur l'envoyé du seigneur me l'ordonne.

Castiel ne bougea pas mais Amy crut voir un sourire passait sur son visage d'ange à ses mots. La voiture arriva devant la maison de son enfance. Instinctivement, Amy avait su retrouver le chemin (même si un itinéraire était placé non loin d'elle). En face, elle reconnut la maison des Winchester. Elle se gara, jeta un œil à la maison tout comme Castiel. Ce dernier finit par se tourner vers elle.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son imperméable et en sortit un très joli chapelet chrétien. Il le tendit à la jeune femme qui le prit doucement entre ses doigts. Les doigts de l'ange et de la chasseuse s'effleurèrent et Amy ressentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Mais elle l'ignora et demanda intriguée :

- Un chapelet ? C'est gentil mais j'en ai déjà.

- Celui-ci est spécial. Porte-le, il te protégera dans tes chasses futures.

- Heu…D'accord. Mais pourquoi me le donner aujourd'hui ?

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions. Je dois y aller.

Castiel resta juste le temps de voir Amy baissait la tête pour passer le chapelet autour de son cou et disparut, un léger sourire de nouveau sur les lèvres. Amy n'ayant pas encore remarquer, commença à relever la tête en disant :

- Castiel…

Elle vit alors la place vide en face d'elle et murmura malgré elle :

- Merci…

Une heure après cet évènement, Amy était toujours dans la Mustang devant son ancienne maison. Indécise, elle ne savait pas comment aborder la chose puis soudain, elle eut une illumination. Elle attrapa son portable et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire avant de l'appeler.

- Inspecteur Bradley, j'écoute.

- Kyle ? C'est Amy.

- Oh Amy, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va ! Dis, j'ai un petit service à te demander.

- Je me disais aussi, dit-il en riant.

- Est-ce que tu peux me donner des infos sur une personne résidant hors de ton état de juridiction ?

- Si elle a un casier judiciaire avec des charges fédérales.

- Okay…Bon…Et si je te donne une adresse, hein ? Tu peux me trouver le nom et le numéro de téléphone de la personne ? Je me débrouillerais pour le reste.

- Ça je peux.

- Génial. Tu le ferais pour moi ? demanda Amy d'un ton suppliant.

- Bien sûr, ria Kyle. Mais tu me devras un dîner la prochaine fois que tu seras dans le coin !

- Ça marche. Sinon ton bras ?

- Complètement guéri ! Bon je t'écoute.

Amy lui donna l'adresse puis Kyle lui demanda :

- Quelle ville ?

- Lawrence, au Kansas.

- Lawrence au Kansas…ça y est ! Alona Spaterberg 555 – 0142 - 5325

- - Merci Kyle, t'es le meilleur !

Je sais ! Et n'oublie pas mon dîner.

- De toute façon, tu te chargeras bien de me le rappeler !

- C'est sûr. Allez Tchao ma belle.

- Bye.

Amy raccrocha et composa le numéro d'Alona Spaterberg. Par chance, la jeune femme était chez elle et décrocha. Amy se fit passer pour une personne chargée d'un sondage très précis sur les habitants de Lawrence. Elle apprit ainsi qu'Alona avait 36 ans, divorcée, avec un enfant à charge (une fille), qu'elle travaillait tous les jours sauf le dimanche et le jeudi, et que justement le Jeudi après-midi, Alona emmenait sa fille chez sa sœur à l'autre bout de la ville pour pouvoir aller faire un poker chez une de ses amies. Ce jour-là Amy se dit qu'elle avait de la chance. Il était mercredi, environ 22h. Elle n'avait qu'à se trouver un motel sympa pour la nuit, faire un peu de shopping le matin et revenir tranquillement quand personne ne serait à la maison, c'était parfait. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'à peine deux kilomètres plus loin, elle trouva le motel idéal : pas cher, propre et charmant, un restaurant juste à l'entrée et une rue bordée de boutiques à coté. D'où venait cette chance insolente ? En descendant de la voiture, elle effleura le chapelet que Castiel lui avait offert et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Cet ange de « malheur » était peut-être devenu un ange gardien en fin de compte ?

Amy toqua à la porte, juste au cas où Alona aurait eu un empêchement. Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Après avoir vérifié autour d'elle qu'un voisin curieux ne l'observait pas, Amy ouvrit la porte avec une technique que Sam lui avait apprise. Simple mais efficace. Elle entra et referma aussitôt la porte. Elle revit alors le décor de son rêve. Les meubles n'étaient pas les mêmes et l'agencement différent mais un sentiment de bien-être envahit tout de suite la jeune femme. Elle avait dû être heureuse ici, même après la mort de sa mère, avant que son père et John Winchester ne partent en chasse avec leur progéniture. Malheureusement ou heureusement, des souvenirs précis elle n'en avait aucun, elle était bien trop jeune à l'époque. Une vibration sur sa jambe la tira de ses pensées. Elle prit son téléphone dans sa poche et observa l'écran. Un appel en absence émanant de Sam. Elle rangea aussitôt le portable et s'activa à trouver la fameuse brique où sa mère avait caché la lettre. Car si Sam l'appelait dans un moment comme celui-ci, c'était que lui et Dean s'étaient encore mis dans une sacrée merde. Ou qu'ils avaient besoin de ses conseils avisés. Bref, dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Dans son souvenir, le mur de brique était pile à sa droite en entrant. Elle se tourna donc et découvrit un gros meuble de rangement placé devant. Le meuble cachait-il la brique décelable ? Après un rapide examen, Amy put affirmait que oui. Elle soupira et se plaça d'un coté. Elle prit bien appui sur ses pieds et poussa de toutes ses forces. Le meuble bougea à peine d'un centimètre. Elle relâcha la pression et soupira bruyamment. A ce rythme-là, c'était pas gagné. Amy vit la croix de son chapelet se balançait dans le vide. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment en Dieu avant, du moins, elle n'avait pas cette foi pieuse qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir chez les vrais croyants. Mais avec l'entrée des anges dans sa vie, cela avait quelque peu changé. Bien qu'elle ne montrait toujours pas une dévotion énorme pour le « Créateur ». Elle était restée tout de même septique. Les anges, OK. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Dieu…Bref, elle prit la croix dans sa main, ferma les yeux un instant et l'embrassa avant de reprendre sa position et de réitérer son manège. Cette fois-ci le meuble se déplaça pile de la longueur dont elle avait besoin. Amy ria.

- C'est trop fort ! dit-elle tout en s'écartant du mur pour mieux avoir une vision d'ensemble.

Rassemblant ses souvenirs du rêve, enfin, du souvenir que Castiel lui avait montré, elle avança machinalement la main vers une des briques au centre du mur. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en observant la brique se décelait comme si elle l'avait été tous les jours depuis plus de vingt ans. En regardant, Amy ne vit d'abord rien. Elle avança la main dans le trou précautionneusement et sentit bien quelque chose en papier. Elle le prit et le sortit. En l'observant, la jeune femme reconnut l'enveloppe que sa mère avait placé des années auparavant, couverte à présent de poussière.

« Pour Amy »

Comment savait-elle qu'elle parviendrait jusqu'à elle ? Amy n'en savait rien. Mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait. Elle observait les lettres impeccablement tracées sur l'enveloppe. Amy se sentit bouleversée. Elle n'avait presque aucun souvenir de ses parents. C'était comme si sa vie avait débuté chez sa grand-mère. Elle ne se rappelait même pas que c'était John Winchester en personne qui l'y avait conduite. Elle finit par ouvrir fébrilement la lettre et tout en la dépliant, elle repensait au moment où Sandra était en train de l'écrire sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Ma chère Amy,

si tu lis ces quelques mots, cela signifiait qu'il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Et je ne doute pas que ce soit le cas. Je suppose aussi que tu as un tas de question dont même ton père ignore les réponses. »

- Oh Maman si tu savais…

« Ne crois pas que je voulais vous quitter toi et ton père, loin de là. Je vous aimais plus que tout au monde. Mais quand on reçoit un ordre qui nous vient tout droit du ciel, et pour protéger son seul enfant, on obéit. N'en veut pas aux anges surtout, ils ne font qu'obéir à notre seigneur tout puissant. »

Amy fronça les sourcils à l'évocation des anges et reprit sa lecture.

« Ils m'ont promis de te rendre visite un jour. Je ne sais pas si ça a déjà été le cas mais peu importe. Je ne sais que peu de choses sur leur intérêt pour toi mais ma fille, tu es importante pour ce monde. Un jour tu devras choisir ton camp et j'espère que ce que j'ai fait n'aura pas été en vain. Pour toi, ta sécurité, je devais me sacrifier. Ton père n'était au courant de rien, ne lui en veut pas non plus. Il n'aurait jamais accepter. Je n'en sais pas plus et j'aurais aimé donner plus de sens à mon acte car je suppose que le peu que je t'en ai donné est insuffisant. Je me doute que tu ne comprendras pas mais je te demande de me faire confiance et de ne pas m'oublier ma puce.

Je t'aime.

Ta mère, Sandra Woods.

PS : N'aie pas peur quand un dénommé Castiel voudra te rencontrer. »

La jeune femme resta un instant statique, les yeux rivés toujours sur la feuille de papier. Mais elle ne voyait que de vagues signes car les mots, elle essayait de les assimiler. Soudain, elle lâcha la lettre et prit le vase qui était posé sur la commode qu'elle venait de déplacer avant de le balancer violemment contre le mur opposé, criant de tristesse, de colère et d'incompréhension. Elle se colla alors contre le mur de briques et se laissa glisser par terre avant de s'asseoir en bas du même mur. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la bouleversée le plus, ce qui était le plus dur à encaisser : que sa mère se soit sacrifier pour elle ? Que son père est gâché sa vie pour elle ? Que les anges soient derrière tout ça ? Ou bien que Castiel soit impliqué ? Amy n'en savait rien mais c'était sûrement un mélange des quatre. Cette lettre ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à y voir plus clair. Au contraire, elle lui avait encore plus compliqué la vie. Pourquoi choisir maintenant pour lui révéler son passé ? C'était encore une bonne question.

Castiel apparut alors devant la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne le voie tout de suite. En y regardant de plus près, on aurait vraiment dit que cela lui avait coûté de révéler la vérité à la chasseuse. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Il aurait aimé continuer à la protéger et à la ménager mais un jour prochain, elle allait devoir prouver que la confiance des anges en elle n'avait pas été vaine. Malheureusement, c'était un des moments les plus durs qu'Amy devait encore subir. Castiel se pencha et ramassa la lettre qu'Amy avait laissé tombé. En entendant le bruit de papier, la jeune femme releva la tête et se leva d'un coup en observant Castiel. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence à se regarder. Castiel se disait presque qu'en fait, ça allait passer en douceur mais plus il la regardait, plus il voyait l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux.

- Comment as-tu…, commença Amy en serrant les dents.

- Amy, je suis désolé…

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne l'ais pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait faire des kilomètres alors que tu aurais très bien pu me le dire toi-même !

- Si je le suis Amy ! Et les Winchester ne devaient pas…

- Bon sang, laisse tomber les Winchester ! C'est de moi qu'il s'agit là ! Et de toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça à ma mère ! Vous saviez que ça allait détruire mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vouliez qu'il parte à la chasse avec John Winchester, pas vrai ?

- Amy, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois.

- Vraiment ? Et si tu m'expliquais un peu !

Castiel resta un instant silencieux ce qui était assez étrange de sa part dans ce genre de conversation. A croire qu'il cherchait ses mots pour ne pas augmenter la colère de la chasseuse.

- Ecoute…Tu n'es pas prête à connaître toute la vérité ! Non, ne dis rien. Tu penses peut-être que c'est le moment. Mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend, aucune ! Tu dois pour l'instant te contenter des informations que ta mère t'a donné et…

- Traître, dit sérieusement Amy.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu ! Tu peux me baratiner autant que tu veux mais ce que ma mère m'a bien dit c'est que tu étais impliqué dans tout ! Dans toute ma putain de vie !

Castiel baissa les yeux ce qui fit sursauter Amy. L'ange se comportait décidément d'une manière bien étrange.

- Et dire que je te faisais confiance…

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit de me faire confiance ! s'emporta Castiel. Mais il le regretta aussitôt. Amy se mit à ricaner.

- Je ne dois pas te faire confiance…ça c'est un scoop ! Ne faîtes surtout pas confiance aux anges !

- Amy…Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

- Laisse tomber tu veux !

Des larmes avaient couler sur les joues de la jeune femme qui les essuya d'un revers de la main. Pourquoi se mettre dans des états pareils pour un stupide ange ? Car c'était bien le fait que Castiel soit impliqué dans toute cette histoire qui faisait le plus mal à la jeune femme, elle venait de le comprendre et Castiel lui-même commençait à le deviner. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux et arracha de son cou le chapelet avant de le laisser tomber au pied de l'ange. Elle lui tourna le dos et dit :

- Tu peux le récupérer. Va dont le donner à quelqu'un qui croit encore en toi.

Ouaw. Castiel reçut ses paroles comme un coup de poignard. Il n'avait pourtant jamais prêter attention aux divagations des mortels insignifiants comme Dean ou autres. Mais venant d'Amy, ça lui fit mal. Il en fut d'ailleurs le premier surpris. Amy sentait que quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu dure. Elle se tourna légèrement juste à temps pour voir l'ange se baissait et récupérait le pendentif.

- Et toi tu devrais retrouver les Winchester au plus vite…

La jeune femme n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que Castiel était reparti dans un bruissement d'ailes. Amy soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Puis elle sortit précipitamment de son ancienne maison, sans un regard en arrière puis entra dans la Mustang avant de téléphoner à Sam. Car à présent, c'était eux sa véritable famille.

- Sam ? C'est moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Amy, on a vraiment besoin que tu nous rejoignes.

- Ok dites-moi où vous êtes et ce qui s'est passé.

Sam lui résuma la situation et lui donna l'adresse d'un entrepôt désert dans la campagne d'une petite ville.

- Tu peux venir maintenant ?

- Pas de souci, j'ai trouvé ce que j'avais besoin de trouver.

- Génial.

- Où est Dean ?

- Heu…Il est occupé là, il surveille Anna avec…Ruby !

- Vraiment ?

- Hum hum

- Ok bon j'arrive le plus vite possible.

- A toute de suite.

Amy raccrocha et partit immédiatement. Elle espérait ne jamais plus avoir à remettre les pieds à Lawrence mais avec le monde surnaturel, on n'était jamais sûr de rien. Amy sourit sans le vouloir en réfléchissant à la situation des deux frères. Ils s'étaient encore mis dans une sacrée panade entre les anges et les démons cette fois. Ils avaient vraiment le don de trouver les embrouilles. C'était eux et Anna l'affaire dont Castiel lui avait parlé lors de son arrivée à Lawrence. Franchement, c'était bizarre ce qu'avait dit Sam. Amy alluma ses phares car la nuit venait de tomber et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà fait pas mal de kilomètres et l'arrivée n'était plus très loin. Son esprit vagabondait dans tous les sens. Dean avec Ruby ? D'accord, l'aîné des Winchester avait quelque peu changé d'attitude envers la démone mais de là à passer du temps avec elle, même pour surveiller quelqu'un…Au moment où elle pensait ça, Amy crut apercevoir de drôles de choses dans le noir. On aurait dit des bribes d'images, comme dans un rêve. Elle plissa les yeux, d'abord elle fut convaincue que c'était juste la fatigue mais en réalité, l'image s'agrandit et se fit plus nette. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée. Elle voyait Dean, à l'arrière de l'Impala, faisant l'amour à une jolie jeune femme rousse et mince. Elle détourna un instant le regard mais la scène était toujours là. Elle finit par les regarder, la colère montant en elle. Puis le bruit d'un klaxon la ramena à la réalité. L'image disparut laissant place à la route et à une voiture arrivant pile en face d'elle. Amy cria de stupeur et donna un bon coup de volant avant de s'arrêter sur le bas coté, essoufflée par la peur.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer encore ? Est-ce que c'était une sorte de…vision ? Sans doute. Ce qui voudrait dire que ce qu'elle a vu était la vérité. Et ça correspondait assez bien avec la voix hésitante de Sam qui était assez soupçonneuse sur les activités de Dean. Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle pensait plus à ce qu'elle avait vu que comment elle l'avait vu. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle allait garder ça pour elle. Elle reprit la route, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair, avec tout le monde.

Amy finit par arriver à l'entrepôt et gara le plus discrètement possible la Mustang à coté de l'Impala. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et resta un instant, moteur éteint dans la Ford. Devait-elle vraiment y aller ? Serait-elle capable de voir Dean et cette fille dans la même pièce ? Il allait falloir qu'elle se contrôle.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel et un grand noir que Dean avait décrit comme étant Uriel entrèrent dans l'entrepôt. Amy ouvrit des yeux étonnés en les voyant. Ils les avaient suivi. Castiel la surveillait toujours après leur dispute. Il savait qu'elle les mènerait tout droit aux Winchester et donc à cette Anna. Amy donna un violent coup de poing sur le volant. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une bleue, encore une fois, encore Castiel. Ce type enfin cet ange, lui sortait vraiment par les yeux. Elle décida quand même de sortir de la voiture. Elle avança doucement jusqu'à une fenêtre de l'entrepôt et observa une étrange scène. Castiel et Uriel d'un coté de la pièce, Dean, Sam et la rousse sans doute Anna au centre, et Alastair, d'après ce que Dean lui avait raconté, accompagné de deux autres démons retenait Ruby, le ventre ensanglanté, de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il était sûr à présent que Sam avait menti. Uriel s'avança et le groupe du centre s'écarta ainsi que Ruby. Un combat ange/démon se préparait, c'était certain. Amy se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée et continua d'observer par une petite fenêtre sur la porte elle-même. Sans savoir comment s'était possible, la jeune femme vit Uriel détruire les deux démons pendant qu'Alastair se précipitait sur Castiel. Le démon attrapa l'ange par la gorge et commençait à serrer.

- Non !

Amy oublia alors tout. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : sauver Castiel. Elle entra précipitamment et courut vers l'ange.

- Castiel !

Sam observa, surpris, le manège de la jeune femme pendant que Dean donnait un coup de barre de fer sur la tête d'Alastair pour qu'il lâche prise. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Le démon se tourna vers Dean pendant qu'Amy s'agenouillait auprès de Castiel qui était au sol. Ils se regardèrent puis tout alla très vite. Anna récupéra sa grâce accrochée au cou d'Uriel et l'explosa sur le sol. Une étrange fumée bleutée entra en elle puis elle cria :

- Fermez les yeux ! Fermez les yeux !

Sam, Dean et Ruby se cachèrent les yeux avec leur bras. Amy ferma les yeux et sentit le bras de Castiel l'entourait. Elle se colla à lui et resta les yeux fermés pendant qu'un souffle incroyable balayait le corps d'Alastair qui courrait vers Anna. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, l'ange et le démon avaient disparu. Amy ouvrit les yeux à son tour, s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Castiel. Tous assistèrent à ce manège. Uriel n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier et détourna le regard, Dean se racla la gorge pour les interrompre. Il avança d'un pas en demandant :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

Amy détourna les yeux et prit la main que Castiel lui tendait pour se relever à son tour.

- C'est une longue histoire Dean, répondit l'ange.

- J'ai tout mon temps ! ajouta l'aîné des Winchester, sur la défensive.

- Amy te racontera ça sûrement mieux que moi.

A ces mots, il disparut ainsi qu'Uriel. Amy leva les yeux vers le ciel et parla à son tour :

- Sympa, merci !

Elle se tourna vers Dean qui semblait attendre qu'elle se mette à table. Mais la jeune femme croisa les bras et le regarda fièrement. Elle était loin d'avoir oublier ses petits secrets à lui.

- Très bien. Sam, occupe-toi de Ruby. Amy, dehors, maintenant !

- Parfait !

Ils étaient à peine sorti que Dean explosa :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce bordel, hein ? Depuis quand tu connais Castiel ?

- Depuis qu'il a tué Frank Meyer pour me sauver la vie.

Dean resta bouche-bée un instant et reprit :

- Quoi ?

- Oui Dean ! Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais parlé de ce combat-là ! Kyle était inconscient et Frank s'apprêtait à me mordre ! Castiel est intervenu.

- Mais…Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Tu sais à quel point ils sont secrets.

Amy lui raconta alors tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur la mort de sa mère : son rêve, son voyage à Lawrence, la lettre. Elle se garda bien de raconter l'étrange conversation avec Castiel qui avait suivi, convaincue qu'il n'apprécierait que moyennement. Néanmoins, elle avait compris que dans son rêve, la personne qu'elle ne voyait pas répondre à la question de sa mère, c'était Castiel en personne.

- Alors tu aurais un rôle à jouer ? Mais dans quoi, l'apocalypse ?

- J'en sais rien mais c'est probable. Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence que nous soyons tous les trois dans cette histoire ?

- Ça semble peu probable, en effet. Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu ne m'as…Tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Castiel me l'a demandé.

- Bah voyons ! Et tu en as d'autres des petits secrets comme ça ? Parce qu'après ça, et les pouvoirs de Sam, ça fait un peu beaucoup !

- Ah vraiment ! Tu veux qu'on parle de tes secrets à toi Dean ?

- De…de quoi tu parles ? hésita le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ? Sur tes activités de ce soir par exemple ?

- Non !

- Ne me mens pas ! Pas à moi. Je sais très bien que tu as couché avec Anna !

- Comment tu…

- Peu importe.

Amy croisa les bras, se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur le capot de l'Impala. Dean hésita. Leur relation était tellement compliquée depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés…Alors que cela faisait à peine quelques jours ! C'est vrai qu'ils avaient convenu de se laisser du temps mais Dean avait peut-être été trop loin. Puis le jeune homme se rappela d'une chose. Il se tourna et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Et toi ? C'était quoi ce petit numéro avec Castiel ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est un ange !

- Et Sam s'envoie bien en l'air avec un démon !

Amy ne répondit rien. Dean n'avait peut-être pas tort. Mais elle était incapable à l'heure actuelle de dire ce qui se passait vraiment entre Castiel et elle. Dean n'ajouta rien non plus. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Sam arrive portant Ruby.

- Heu…Les gars, faudrait emmener Ruby se reposer un peu.

- Je vais bien Sam !

- Oui, c'est ça.

Amy ouvrit une des portières de l'Impala pour que Sam installe Ruby. Castiel apparut alors non loin des voitures. Dean le vit le premier et s'avança rapidement vers lui :

- Je vais le…

Amy qui l'avait vu également courut vers Dean et se plaça devant lui :

- Dean !

- C'est à Amy que je veux parler.

Amy tournait le dos à Castiel et Dean jeta un regard noir à l'ange par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- ça va aller…Et n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fait des conneries ce soir…

Dean se calma et retourna vers l'Impala. Sam, adossé à la voiture et Ruby assise à l'arrière, les jambes pendantes au dehors, observaient la scène. Amy soupira, se retourna et s'approcha de Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Tu as réussi à lui expliquer ?

- En partie, oui.

- En partie ?

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions.

Amy sourit et Castiel aussi en se rappelant que c'était ses propres paroles que la jeune femme venait de citer. Les Winchester échangèrent un regard surpris : Castiel montrait une sorte d'émotion !

- Amy…Je…J'ai été surpris de ta réaction quand tu me pensais en danger.

La jeune femme ria nerveusement et détourna le regard avant de répondre :

- Oui, moi aussi. Comme si les anges pouvaient mourir comme ça ! C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Loin de là.

Amy leva de nouveau le regard vers l'ange à ces mots.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on fait la paix ? demanda-t-il.

Amy hésita et l'observa un moment.

- Ecoute…J'aimerai bien. Mais y'a pas mal de choses à ton sujet que j'ai encore du mal à digérer. Comme le fait que tu m'es suivi ce soir pour trouver leur cachette et l'histoire avec ma mère.

- Je comprend, dit Castiel en baissant les yeux.

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne te pardonnerais jamais, ajouta la jeune femme, attendrie par ce geste de Castiel.

Ce dernier releva les yeux et ne dit rien. Aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage, mais il observa les moindres traits du visage d'Amy pendant plusieurs minutes comme si il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire.

- Je dois y aller. Oh et n'oublie pas de regarder sur le siège passager.

Amy fronça les sourcils à cette dernière phrase énigmatique puis rejoint Ruby et les Winchester.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Sam.

- Rien d'intéressant, répondit Amy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Allons dormir un peu, dit Dean dans un souffle avant de s'installer au volant de la Chevrolet.

Amy s'en voulut un peu de la réponse qu'elle venait de faire à Sam mais ce dernier lui sourit, comprenant sa réaction. Après tout, ils avaient tous des secrets, pourquoi pas elle ? La jeune femme lui retourna son sourire et s'installa à son tour au volant de la Mustang. Elle mit le contact et quelque chose attira son attention. Un éclat sur le siège passager. Elle tourna la tête et sourit. Le chapelet de Castiel y était posé. Elle le prit et sans hésitation, le replaça autour de son cou.

FIN


End file.
